


Love is cold

by cyberfoxlinkuei



Category: 18+ - Fandom, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, OC - Fandom, OC x canon - Fandom, Sub-Zero - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberfoxlinkuei/pseuds/cyberfoxlinkuei
Summary: This is an 18+ story of Sub-zero and my OC Cyberfox. I am so shy about putting this.  Sub-zero x Cyberfox





	Love is cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 18+ story of Sub-zero and my OC Cyberfox. I am so shy about putting this. Sub-zero x Cyberfox

(My body is not the same it is metal now. I don't feel anything how could the Grandmaster do this? He took away what made me Human what made me.....)  
" Kuai are you alright? " * Cyberfox said with a worried tone. * " Oh sorry Cyberfox just....... " * Sub-zero looked at her. * " You can't even tell if I am happy or sad or angry I .... Don't even have a face of my own.... " * He put his metal hand to his face. * * Cyberfox looks sad as he says this she takes his other hand and hold it to her face. she smiles softly as she feels his cold hands touched her face. * " Kuai it hurts me to see you this way. I wish I could go back and stop this from happening to you. " * Her eye's water as she thinks about what he is going through. * " Fox please don't cry. " * He leans in to kiss her but stops. * " I ......" * Sub-zero pulls his head away from her face and looks to the side. * " I can't even..." * He clenched his fist with anger. * " I CAN'T EVEN KISS YOU! " * He punches a hole in the wall and looks at his fist as it sparks.* " I don't even feel this..." " Sub-zero stop it you are hurting your. " * Sub-zero looks at cyberfox. * " Hurting my what my hand this is not mine. " * Cyberfox runs to him and hugs him from behind she shakes. * Kuai please don't do this. " * Sub-zero looks down and puts his metal hands on hers. * " Cyberfox..... I am sorry you have to see me like this.... when I woke up and saw you and Smoke.... I didn't know what was going on.... you both looked at me.... with sadness.... I want what is best for you Fox if I am stuck like this then..... " * Cyberfox holds him close to her. * " No Kuai I don't want to. " * Sub-zero turned around and held her head to his chest. * " Cyberfox I can't even kiss you.... And I know you want to have.... kids I don't know if I can even do that... " * He rubs her head gently. * " I can hear your heart beat kuai emmm. " * She says softly as she Blushes. * " Maybe we should umm find out if you can. " * Sub-zero looks down at her and tilts his head. * " If I can what? " * Cyberfox looks up at him and Blushes her eye's light up. * * Sub-zeros eye's light up blue. * " You mean emmmm you can't tell but I am Smiling. " * Sub-zero looks around to make sure they are alone. * " Ummm I don't know where to start Cyberfox. " * Cyberfox blushes and rubs his sides. * " Maybe you should just. " * Before Cyberfox could finish she feels his hand down her pants she Shakes as she feels his metal fingers slide in her entry. * " Ahhhhhhhhh Kuai Ahhh emmmmm. " * She breaths slowly and closed her eye's as he fingers her insides.* " Do you like that Fox. " * He lowers he to the floor and continues to finger her entry. She monies as he does this. * " Ahhhh Kuai emmmmm that feels so good ahhhhh. " * He slides his metal fingers in deeper and goes a little faster as her wet started to go on his fingers. making them slide in faster. * " Emmm Ahhhhhh Kuai ahhhhh oh gaaaaa emmmm. " * She puts her head back and Blushes hard as her chest goes forward. she holds onto him and rubs his back as she smiles at him. Kuai your so genital ahhh. " * Something inside sub-zero turned on. * " Cyberfox you want more don't you emm. " * Cyberfox shakes from his cold touch he sees her breathe from his cold body. he goes in and out with his fingers faster and faster. * " Ahhhh Cyberfox something is happening to me emmmm. " * She gasps and monies as she talks. * " Ahhh what is ahhhhh it love emmmmmm what's wrong Ahhhh. " * She holds onto him and puts her head to his. * " Ahhhh Kuai ahhhh I feel ahhhh like I am ahhhh. " * Sub-zero fingers her faster and faster. * " Come on baby give me your juices. " "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" * Cyberfox cums all over his fingers and she breaths heavily and Blushes as he pulls his fingers out and looks at his metal hand. He moves his fingers as he sees her cum stick to them.* " Emmmm sorry love ahhhh. " * Sub-zero looks at her. * " It's OK love hum what I feel emmmm. " * His chest plate ones up as a voice is hared. * " The Female is ready reads vital sighs as ready to conceive...... Scanning more Female is willing to conceive. Do you wish to continue this command? " * Sub-zero and Cyberfox look at each other Cyberfox is breathing slowly. * " What command is that? " * Sub-zero said the voice speaks. * " Lin Kuei breading Command. looks at Cyberfox. * " Cyberfox. " * He says softly as he pulls her pants and panties off Cyberfox blushes shy and shake with pleasure. * " Ahhh Kuai I want to Ahhhh. " * Sub-zero looks at her body and pushes her hoodie and bra up and carcasses her body. * " what does this command do will it hurt her? " * The voice speaks * " This Command is for breading new Lin Kuei... It will not hurt the Female as it wishes to have her for Breading. " * Cyberfox gasps as he feels her up. * " How does this command work ? " * He keeps Caressing her body keeping her hot. The voice speaks. * " This command gives access to the lin kuei reproductive organs. " * Cyberfox monies with pleasure and holds onto Sub-zero. * " Will I .... Feel it. " * Sub-zero waits and looks at Cyberfox the voice speaks. * " Yes better chance of breading if Lin Kuei feels it. " * Cyberfox smiles as sub-zero chuckles. * " I wish to use this Command. " * Sub-zero rubs Cyberfoxes Body as the voice speaks. * " Command unlocked. " * His crouch plate opens up revealing himself. * * Cyberfoxes heart beat gets faster. * " Ahhhhhh Kuai you did it ahhhh. " " Cyberfox I love you. " * He slides his tip agent her entry and rubs it slowly as her cum get on his tip. he Gasps in his deep voice and puts his head down and holds her hips. * " Ahhhhh Baby I can feel you ahhhhh. " * Cyberfox Blushes and trembles with excitement as he nipples get hard from his cold embrace. She Rubs his sides and Smiles shy. * " Ahhhh Kuai I can feel you too. " * Sub-zeros cyborg body lets out cold air as he slides inside her slowly. And Feels her walls hug his tip, Her wet makes him slide in more easy as he goes in more he let's out deep monies. * " Emmmm Ahh Cyberfox you are so tight and wet. " * Cyberfox gasps and moves her body making him slide in more. * " Kuai you feel so big emmm please let me hold you inside. " * Sub-zero holds her hips and pulls her up to his lap. * " As you wish my love let me know if it hurts. " * He thrust into her hard and Monies as he feel her walls hug him tight. * " AHHHHHHHHHHH! " * Cyberfox yells from the fast penetration. * " Here comes my Ice blade you asked for it. " * He goes in and out slowly picking up speed as his metal body clicks. * " Ahhhh yes take it all in Cyberfox. " * She smiles and Blushes and holds onto his legs as he goes in and out. The friction make her more wet as she feels his heart beat inside her wall hugging him tightly. * " Cyberfox You feel so good Ahhhh time to give it to you you been a naughty Fox. " * He pulls her leg up and tuns he sideways and thrust in and out hard. * " Ahhhhhhh Kuai. " * She blushes hard and sticks her tongue out a little as her eye's close a little her eye's go back. * " Ahhhh yeah punish me Kuai Punish me. " * Sub-zero thrust in and out her wet drips out of her making his dick wet and hard. As her walls stretch for him as more blood pumps to his dick. * " Ahhh I love the sounds you make Fox I am going to make you scream. " * He picks her up and pins her agents the wall and lifts her leg up thrust into her hard. * " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " * Cyberfox yells with pleashur wet dripping down her leg shy Blushes and sticks her tongue out and drools. * " Kuai fuck me Ahhhh yes yes yes. " * He goes in and out faster and harder. * " Oh my Fox you said a naughty word all have to make you pay. " * He puts his metal fingers in her mouth as he keeps going in and out she sucks and drool on his fingers. * " Fox I think I'm going to Ahhh I am going to fill you up my Naughty Fox. " * Cyberfox drools and Blushes shy and she smiles showing him she want's it. * * He turns her around and pins her agent the wall and thrust in hard and holds her close. * " Here I come baby AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " * His voice echos as he cums deep inside her Cyberfox cums with him and gasps as he hold her close. they both breath heavily as his cum comes out of her as he pulls out slowly. He lets her go and they look at each other and cyberfox Blushes and touches his face. * " I love you Sub-zero. " * Sub-zero holds her close and lays her head on his chest and rubs her back. * " I love you Cyberfox all always protect you My Fox. * 

THE END


End file.
